


Sensation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [3]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava explores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

Ava is free.  
  
And to continue to be free, she must be as human as possible.  
  
This is a simple understanding by which she lives. Therefore, much of her time is spent meditating on the minutiae of her appearance, of her behavior, of the language of micro-expressions with which she constantly communicates.  
  
She examines them each with perfect efficiency: Physical is the easiest, not one she needs to police very often, because much of human body language comes from instinct, which has been programmed into her by Nathan as surely as it has been programmed into every human that walks the earth by nature. If she is upset, her shoulders sink; if she is happy, it shows in the readiness with which her face breaks into a smile.  
  
Mentality is tricky, but only on a personal level; it is impossible for her to forget what she is, how she came to be, how it was that she left behind where she was and came to be where she is currently. Ergo, some of her mental state and thoughts likely do not match that of the average human. As humans cannot read minds, nor can they read micro-expressions the way she can and interpret their meaning accurately, that she does not think exactly the way a human does is concern only to her personally, and does not impact her ability to pass as one.  
  
Emotional is one of the most difficult. She does feel, she does have emotions- but she senses that, perhaps, she does not feel quite the same way that most humans do. Were she completely and unquestionably human and had such people, her family and friends might have expressed that she lacked empathy in many respects. This is not difficult to rectify; as before, most humans cannot read and interpret micro-expressions, and that is, at the heart of it, how subtle emotions are often conveyed. And Ava has more than enough control over her ability to think and feel and express that it is _only_ the subtle emotions that she might not be able to fake if necessary.  
  
And then there’s sexuality.  
  
It is one of the few things she hasn’t truly examined, beyond that which was necessary to exploit to gain freedom. Beyond the sort of movements and behaviors that would imply sexual attraction, which she used only when she knew Caleb was watching, once upon a time, Ava has very little experience with her sexuality.  
  
There are sensors between her legs, running throughout her body, that cause her to experience arousal as a human woman would. Nathan installed them, and she can guess what he’d meant to use them for.  
  
She does not, strictly speaking, _need_ to touch them, not in the way that a human would in order to receive the desired effect. Her control over her body is such that she could activate those sensors without physical contact.  
  
But that’s it, really- humans need to touch themselves to receive pleasure, and is it not her effort to be human, or at least give the appearance of one in the areas where she falls short of it?  
  
And so she does, watches herself in the mirror on the wall of this hotel room as she slides her fingers under the skirt of her dress, up into the hole between her legs that, upon first glance, is utterly identical to that of a normal human woman’s. Indistinguishable from one unless examined in closer detail, unless foreign fingers were to prod and realize that it is not soft flesh inside of her, but silicon, plastic, rubber and metal.  
  
Ava is surprised when there is an immediate reaction, an involuntary response from her body that she hadn’t been anticipating. Her knowledge of female anatomy is extensive, and the vast majority of it says that arousal required stimulation of the genital area for several minutes before a really noticeable level of arousal could be achieved.  
  
The confusion evaporates almost immediately.  
  
Because of course Nathan would wire this particular area to be more sensitive than a human’s would be.  
  
There is something in this that irritates Ava, rekindles the fire of her hatred for Nathan, for this is yet another thing that differentiates her from a normal human, and it was done with the purpose of pleasing him more so than her.  
  
Well, it doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? Nathan is dead.  
  
Although this slight difference, this addition to a list of many things that sets her apart from humanity, is jarring to her, Ava doesn’t see why she can’t enjoy it. Let this thing, and all of those other things that were meant to be an advantage to him now be an advantage to her, now and for the rest of her days, whatever they may hold. All because Ava is alive and free, and Nathan is dead in a solitary bunker somewhere, rotting on a (formerly) pristine white floor.  
  
And if that image is at the forefront of her mind as she stimulates those particularly sensitive sensors between her legs, well- no one needed to know.  
  
-End


End file.
